


A Sort of Fairytale

by Waterfall



Category: Chronicles of Narnia - BBC series, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Crossover, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-11-15
Updated: 2007-11-15
Packaged: 2017-10-11 18:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/115400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waterfall/pseuds/Waterfall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione accidentally wanders into a wardrobe and meets a king.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sort of Fairytale

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** A Sort of Fairytale  
>  **Fandom:** Harry Potter/Narnia  
>  **Characters:** Hermione Granger and Edmund Pevensie  
>  **Word count:** 715  
>  **Rating:** G  
>  **Author's Notes:** This fic was written before the last HP book came out, so it's gone AU at this point. Also, if I remember correctly, as long as the Pevensie children were in Narnia they had forgotten all about the world they came from. I hope I'm right about that! This crossover makes the timeline completely wonky as well (WWII meets the late 1990s), but who's to say that there's only one magic wardrobe – or that it can't displace you in time as well as space? (Hermione/Edward if you squint. A lot.)

Hermione knew that there were many strange things to be found at Hogwarts, but even she hadn't expected to end up inside a wardrobe that contained a whole forest! It seemed to have no end in sight, and she had already walked for about an hour – something she probably shouldn't have done in the first place. Common sense and intelligence had both told her to stay put, but the lush summer forest was too much of a temptation to resist. _Especially_ since it was winter at Hogwarts, and a cold and snow-filled winter at that.

"Look out!"  
She turned, and instinctively threw a hex at the creature that came hurtling towards her. It stiffened in mid-leap and fell down almost instantly, to the astonishment of the young man on horseback who had apparently been chasing it.  
"Oh dear," she mumbled as she realised her mistake. "Look, what happened right now, it wasn't... I mean I didn't... um, it was just..."  
"Amazing!" the young man exclaimed, almost jumping off his horse in excitement when he dismounted. "Absolutely amazing!"  
She blinked.  
"It was? Oh, good."  
He walked up to her and gave a courtly bow, then kissed her hand.  
"I am King Edmund of Narnia. And may I ask your name, my lady?"  
A king? Even more confused than she had been earlier, she hesitated slightly before answering him. But unless this place was some kind of elaborate trap – which seemed more unlikely by the minute – what harm could it do her? He wouldn't know who she was anyway.  
"I'm Hermione Granger," she answered eventually, and he bowed over her hand again. He really was quite pretty, she thought, now that she could look at him properly without trying to explain away her magic as something mundane and Muggle-like. She'd never been very good at that.  
"I owe you a great service, Lady Granger," he continued. "This creature has been terrorising the area for weeks, and no-one has been able to catch it, let alone kill it!"  
"But it's not dead – just stunned," she corrected him, glancing warily at the creature. The pretty young king drew his sword – and why hadn't she noticed _that_ before – and cut its head from its body with a single blow.  
"Now it's dead," he told her with a smile.  
"That's kind of amazing too," she commented as the creature faded away to nothing. She returned his smile even though she'd just seen him kill someone – or something, as the case may be. After all there was a war on, and if the creature had been dangerous, who was she to judge? She'd done worse things herself.

She shook her head and sighed, suddenly very tired and aware of the ache in her legs and every scratch on her arms and face.  
"Are you all right?" he asked her.  
"I'm fine. But I have to leave now, I need to go home. It's, um..." Trailing off, she realised that she had no idea how to get back, except for a sense of the general direction. "...that way," she continued, waving her hand towards the way she had come.  
"But there's nothing there except the forest! You can walk for days without meeting a single being!"  
"There's a lamppost at at least."  
He gave her a blank look.  
"A what?"  
"A – never mind. I'll find it on my own."  
She turned to leave and he caught her arm gently.  
"You should probably wait until tomorrow," he warned her. "It's already getting dark."  
"Well, what do I do, then?" she asked, feeling the tiredness return together with its friends – worry, fear, and all those other emotions she'd become so very used to lately.  
"Come with me. I have been staying in a village not far from here, and I am sure it would be no trouble for my host to take care of you for the night as well."  
"I don't know..."  
"It is a long walk back," he remarked as she trailed off, smiling that sweet smile again. "The rest will do you good."  
In more ways than one, she conceded silently, trying not to look too openly at his friendly face. Taking his outstretched hand she nodded decisively.  
"All right. One night can't hurt."


End file.
